


Shriek Week

by KingFisherTheSecond



Series: The Joys of Metal Bending [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFisherTheSecond/pseuds/KingFisherTheSecond
Summary: This takes place somewhere in my fic, "Even When it Hurts". It's kind of an optional scene. I thought it up and wrote it, then decided it didn't quite fit, but everyone likes a little smut, right? Anyway, Korra, Asami, and my original character, Lene, have a threesome.





	Shriek Week

“Sami?” Korra asked. She was lying in bed with her head in Asami’s lap while Asami read a book. It was a Friday night and they had finished dinner and opted for a quiet night in. One of Asami’s hands rested in Korra’s hair while Korra drew patterns on Asami’s thigh.

“Mm?” Asami answered distractedly.

“What do you think of sex toys?” Korra tried to ask confidently.

Asami’s book snapped shut. “What?”

“I mean… Have you ever used them? Do you like them?” Korra’s eyes were focused on her fingers as they trailed on Asami’s leg.

“I heard you, I just… where is this coming from?” Asami asked patiently.

“I don’t know. I guess between training to be the Avatar, and then coming to Republic City… I mean, the only sexual partners I’ve had have been you and Mako, and he’s vanilla as shit.” Korra blabbered. “I just… I mean I don’t know a lot about them and you’re honestly more experienced than me. I just wasn’t sure if you liked anything that we haven’t done or—“

“Korra.” Asami broke in. She lifted Korra’s face with a hand. “Toys can be fun but they’re not what it’s all about. Without a doubt, you are the best partner I’ve ever had. If you want to try something specific, I’ll probably be game. I can have fun with almost anything, I’m just not dependent on it.” She explained.

Korra nodded and resettled. “I just want to make sure I’m not too boring.” She mumbled.

“Sex with you is definitely not boring.” Asami assured. She flipped open her book and began reading again. After a few minutes it snapped closed. “Korra…?” Asami asked hesitantly.

“Yeah?” Korra replied.

“You wanna try something really fun?” Asami offered.

“Um, sure, what?” Korra asked.

“The best sex toy you’ll ever use. Though… It requires something else.” Asami explained.

“If it’s something you like, I’m in.” Korra answered seriously.

“Tonight? Or another time?” Asami asked.

Korra blinked a few times. “Wait, it’s here?”

Asami laughed. “Kind of. You’ll see.”

“Now I’m just curious.” Korra muttered.

Asami crossed to the door, opening it a crack. “Lene?” She called in her sweetest voice.

“No!” Lene yelled back.

“Lene!” Asami whined.

“After last time, I told you I would never make you my famous sex nachos again.” Lene responded.

“Nachos?” Korra asked in utter confusion.

Asami only laughed. “First, Korra and I haven’t had sex yet. Second, remember that time you asked me for my dad’s notes on mixing plastics.”

A choking noise came from downstairs. “You’re kidding.” Lene finally spluttered.

“Nope! Get it and get up here!” Asami directed.

“Yes, ma’am.” Lene chuckled.

Asami turned back to Korra. “She comes with the package, that okay?”

Korra nodded. “Yeah, sure. As long as you’re mine at the end of the night.”

Asami laughed. “Of course, darling.” She said seriously. She sauntered across the room and kissed Korra soundly. “I love you.” She murmured.

“I love you too.” Korra replied. “And I’m super curious.”

“Patience.” Asami chided. A light knock on the door sounded. “Come in!” Asami called.

Lene slid into the room carrying a box. “Drinks?” She offered as she set down the box by the bathroom.

“Always.” Asami scoffed playfully.

“Cool.” She pointed at Asami. “Old fashioned.” Her finger moved to Korra, her eyebrow raised in a question.

“Whatever.” She shrugged.

Asami scowled at her. “You do not order ‘whatever’ when Lene offers to make you a drink.

Korra blushed. “I trust Asami’s judgement then.”

“Kay, be back in a minute.” Lene said before sauntering off.

“Umm, Asami, I’m starting to get a little nervous, can you at least tell me what kind of thing we’re working with here? We are about to have a threesome with your best friend, right?”

“Sorry, Korra. I didn’t mean to make you nervous. It’s just really cool. I want you to be pleasantly surprised. Yes, we’re going to have sex with Lene, as long as that’s okay. It’s a dildo. But… It’s more than just a dildo.” Asami explained.

“Okay, cool.” Korra replied.

“Cool to dildo or cool to Lene. Or both?” Asami asked.

“Cool to all of it. This sounds fun. I’m into it.” Korra answered.

“Okay.” Asami kissed Korra again, this time letting her hands run over Korra’s sides. Their kisses deepened, until the door creaked open and Lene strode in with a tray.

“Shots!” She called as she walked in the room. She ignored Asami and Korra starting without her, and handed them each a shot glass and a can of soda. Asami and Korra hopped off the bed so they could all toast and slam the shot. Next, Lene handed out the glasses that were each filled with a dark cocktail. “Wait a minute for the shot to hit.” She advised.

“Okay, Lene, enough with the stalling, show us the goods!” Asami joked.

Lene chuckled, then retrieved the box on the floor. “Okay, Sato, what’s the deal?”

Asami nodded. “First, show Korra what it is.” Asami instructed. “Then, we fool around, take turns. Ask permission before you do anything crazy.”

Lene nodded. “Cool.” She lifted the lid off the box and withdrew a raspberry colored silicone dildo. It didn’t look like anything special to Korra, so she nodded, not really knowing what to do. Lene and Asami both laughed.

“Okay, idiot, put it on. Let’s get this started.” Asami chided. Lene obediently moved to the powder room.

“So how did this…” Korra waved vaguely. “Come into being?” She asked as Lene put it on the adjoining bathroom.

Asami giggled girlishly. “Shriek Week” She said between cackles.

“What the hell is Shriek Week? Some sort of Halloween party?” Korra asked.

“Spirits, no!” Asami laughed.

Lene slipped out of the bathroom, her clothes replaced and the dildo nowhere in sight. “Engineering game in college.” She said vaguely.

Asami frowned playfully. “Why did you put your pants back on?”

“I’m not going to be the only naked one in the room.” Lene scoffed.

“Shriek Week is more than a game.” Asami said, rolling her eyes. “It’s a week-long engineering competition, basically. Any student can enter and the goal is to create some kind of sex toy. The labs are open Monday through Friday for a few hours a day and you have to leave your design with a judge at the end of the night. It’s actually sponsored by a sexual wellness committee. Pretty tasteful. They do all the judging, there’s prizes and everything. The whole college comes and cheers drunkenly at the designs they like best.”

“So, you made this for shriek week?” Korra asked Lene.

The blonde nodded. “The original design anyway, I’ve fiddled with it since.”

Asami burst into laughter again. “I’m sure you’ve done a lot of fiddling with it.”

“Shut up, Sato.” Lene grouched.

“Did um, you ever compete?” Korra asked Asami shyly.

Asami shook her head. “Nah. Every extra minute I had was spent as Future Industries. Though I did make it to watch the finale.”

“So, what, exactly does it do?” Korra asked.

Lene smiled devilishly. She waved her hand casually and a bulge grew at the front of her pants. “It’s designed for metal benders.” She said smugly.

“Shit.” Korra said, somewhat impressed.

“That’s not all.” Asami said quickly. “But the rest is a surprise. She looked at Lene with a meaningful glance and the blonde nodded consent.

“Just let me know what you’re up for.” Lene shrugged.

“First, let’s set the mood.” Asami murmured. She wrapped her hand in Korra’s. She kept their fingers intertwined as she leaned forward and kissed Lene hard. It was an emotionless kiss, but definitely a sexy one. After their lips crashed together a few times, Asami turned to Korra, giving her a more personal kiss. When she pulled back she nodded at Lene. Korra stepped forward and pressed her mouth to Lene’s. The woman was as tall as Asami, but less soft. She was muscled, though not as well as Korra, and her lips were firm. Asami’s were always soft, and tasted like lipstick. Lene tasted like whiskey and metal. It was certainly different, but still way better than Mako.

Lene had shrunk the dildo again, but she jerked against Korra’s mouth when Asami palmed it, giving a small groan. One arm each circled Korra and Asami, Lene tucking Korra under her chin as she kissed Asami. Asami’s hand stayed on the dildo, though she guided Korra to do the same. The base was pressed right against Lene’s clit. Not enough to induce orgasm, but definitely enough to turn her on. Once Korra was stroking along the shortened shaft, Asami brought her free hand between Korra’s legs. Korra immediately reciprocated, and they stood fondling each other and alternating kisses for a few minutes.

Finally, Asami grabbed one of each of the other’s hands and led them to the bed. Lene gestured, vaguely, giving Asami and Korra a moment together. She and Asami clearly had this whole thing down to a science. They took cues from each other silently, always knowing what the other meant. Asami pushed Korra onto her back on the bed and straddled her waist, taking a few moments to turn her on in all her favorite ways. Asami’s mouth was connected to Korra’s in kiss upon fiery kiss. Her hips pressed needily into Korra’s, and her hands began massaging Korra’s breasts. Her fingers pinched at Korra’s nipples as she continued to tease with her tongue and hips. When Korra’s hands wrapped around her ass, Asami’s kisses somehow managed to turn hungrier.

“Lube?” Lene offered.

“Oh, hell no, we’re good.” Asami gasped. She shifted off of Korra. “I’ll go first, that way we’ll have no doubts about Korra.” She reasoned.

Lene nodded her approval, then grabbed her drink off of a table. She took a long drink, then placed it back down. “Ready when you are.” She smirked.

“Korra, lay next to me.” Asami directed. “I want your face close.” Once Korra had followed the directions, Asami beckoned Lene closer. They kissed each other, in completely sexual kisses. Their hands deftly divested each other of their clothes, until they were naked except for the harness and dildo strapped around Lene’s hips. As soon as Asami’s underwear were gone, she guided Korra’s hand between her legs. The Avatar wasted no time teasing Asami’s clit.

Lene climbed onto the bed between Asami’s legs, raising an eyebrow in question. “You can do better than that.” Asami said, eyeing the dildo. Lene chuckled, then focused her chi. It grew from about 4 inches long to 7, the girth swelling as well. Some light ribbing formed along the top of the shaft and Asami nodded approvingly. “Much better. Leave the fancy work for Korra though.”

“Okay,” Lene conceded with a light laugh. “Whatever you say, princess.”

Asami frowned. She began trailing her fingers over Lene’s nipples. The blonde instantly stiffened, a low growl starting in her chest. “I say…” Asami said in a sultry voice. “Fuck me till I come, genius. You know what to do.” She coaxed.

Lene kissed Asami once more, and leaned her hips. Asami took hold of the shaft, guiding it to her opening. She let out a slow hiss as she guided Lene by the hips into her. Lene paused for a moment, letting Asami mold to her shape, then slowly began to thrust. Korra kept up her work, teasing Asami’s clit as Lene continued her even, light rock. Asami was lost to them, only giving noises of approval when either woman hit a good place. Gradually, Lene increased her pace, taking care to go as deep as possible before drawing away. Although she and Asami had only slept together a few times, she knew enough to hit most of Asami’s favorite spots. With her metal-bending, she could feel Asami clutching at the dildo and was able to not only match her pace, make all the right moves at the right times.

Gently, Lene tried widening the girth of the dildo a little. She was met with amazement from Korra, and a thrilled gasp from Asami. “Fuck, yes, Lene. Spirits, Korra, it feels so good.” She moaned. A pleased half-smile pulled at Lene’s lips as she continued her motions, picking up speed as she felt Asami gripping at her more frequently. “More.” Asami groaned. Lene refused her. She knew that if she kept up what she was doing right now, Asami would be screaming in release in a matter of thrusts. “Please, Lene. More.” Asami begged. Korra was keeping even pace with Lene, but if she went any harder, the Avatar would have to stop.

“Give it time, Sami. You’re close.” Lene murmured.

“You think I don’t know that? Fuck, I want to come so bad. Please, Lene.” Asami whined.

Lene huffed, bracing an arm around Asami’s lower back. She turned to Korra with a polite “If you’ll excuse me, I think a change of positions is in order…” She paused. “Any requests?” Korra shook her head, at a loss for words. Lene carefully grabbed hold of Asami, not wanting to pull out, and rolled her over quickly on the bed, then pulled her back so she was on her hands and knees. As soon as Asami was in position, she began thrusting again. Asami gave out a happy cry as the dildo began to hit her in new places. Lene pulled at the cock, reforming it for a better curve for the new position. She even switched the ribbing so it would still be doing to most to please Asami.

“Korra.” Lene grunted. “Go lay down at the head of the bed.” Korra paused, processing for a moment. “Quick, Avatar.” Lene ordered. She could feel Asami’s muscles pulsing. It wouldn’t be long until she collapsed in orgasm. Korra shifted on the bed, and, again, Lene grasped around Asami’s middle. “Okay, Sams, time to move forward.” Asami gave a low whine of protest, but followed Lene’s directions, carefully progressing up the bed unit she was leaning over Korra, their faces only inches away.

Korra smiled at the new position and stretched to press a kiss to Asami’s lips. The engineer whimpered, crashing their lips together over and over. Lene felt Asami’s inner muscles clench and pushed her speed up for the last time. It was only a few thrusts before Asami’s head slammed back, a loud scream escaping into the room. Lene slowly rocked her hips a few times, helping Asami to ride out the best possible orgasm. She finally stopped when Asami collapsed into Korra’s arms.

Korra couldn’t believe what she’d just seen. She was in utter awe of the woman above her who now cuddled into Korra’s arms looking for comfort. Korra held Asami tightly, kissing her face lovingly as she recovered. “Hey.” She soothed. Asami’s only response was to snuggle deeper into Korra’s arms and hum deeply.

Lene gave them a minute alone, taking some time to clean up. By the time she came back, Asami was using full sentences, though still curled in Korra’s arms. “You okay, there Sato?”

“Yeah.” Asami murmured. “Thanks, by the way.”

Lene laughed. “No problem. I might not rate as high as the Avatar but I still think I beat clitoris guy.”

Asami gave a low chuckle. “Just about anything beats him.” She turned to Korra. “You ready?”

“Not if you still need me to hold you.” Korra said with a kiss.

“I’m good. I wanna watch you enjoy this.” She glanced at Lene. “Pull out all the stops, right?”

“Yep.” Lene nodded. She looked at Korra seriously. “It okay if I come on this one?”

Korra blinked in confusion. “You don’t need my permission.” She blanched.

“Alright, then.” Lene said.

“Come on.” Asami patted the bed beside her and Korra, and Lene slid up. She drew a part of the dildo that had been pressed on the inside of the harness into a hook like shape and eased it inside of herself, then expanded it some, and played with the shape a little more.

“Fuck.” Lene sighed when she got the right fit.

Korra gawked. “Wow. This thing just keeps getting better.”

“You have no idea.” Asami said excitedly. She gave Lene a meaningful glance that made the blonde laugh out loud. “Ready Korra?”

Korra nodded. “Okay, come sit at the edge of the bed.” Lene directed. Korra followed the instructions, finding that Asami slid after her, wrapping her in a loose hug from behind. Lene bent the cock, making it somewhat smaller, about 5 inches long and an inch diameter. Korra eyed it critically.

“She’ll fit it to you inside.” Asami explained, seeing the look.

Lene stepped forward. “Just relax. Once it’s in I’ll pause for a second to let you get used to it. It may take me a few tries to get the shape right.” She explained, her hand poised on the cock to guide it into place.

“Go ahead.” Korra instructed, leaning back into Asami. Then she was filled. Although the cock had shrunk some, it was still enough to stretch her where she hadn’t had any attention yet. Lene adjusted her stance slightly. Though the bed provided a pretty good angle for her to stand on the ground while Korra laid at the edge of the bed. Lene tried a few experimental thrusts before bending the cock some inside Korra. Then she tried rocking her hips again. Lene bent the dildo a few times before she was satisfied.

Lene grasped Korra’s hips, then slowly began thrusting into Korra. “Holy shit that feels good.” Korra breathed. Asami hummed behind her, kissing her neck softly.

“Sami.” Lene instructed. Asami nodded behind Korra and began to sit up while Lene’s hips stilled. Lene’s arms snaked around Korra’s middle.

“Um.” Korra stuttered.

“Korra.” Asami husked. “I’m guessing you’ve never been fucked against a wall.”

“What?” Korra’s eyes widened. “No.”

“Mako’s too vanilla right?” Lene chuckled. Korra nodded.

“Okay.” Asami murmured. “Do you trust Lene to? I promise she’s strong enough, she won’t drop you.” Korra nodded again, and Lene tightened her hold.

“Hold on, Avatar.” Lene husked before hoisting the Avatar into her arms. Korra curled her legs and arms around Lene instinctively while the blonde walked them over to the wall. Gently, Lene leaned them against the wall, then slightly reshaped the cock and began to thrust again. Korra certainly had never felt anything like it. Lene couldn’t exactly go fast, but the dildo was hitting a nice place Korra didn’t know she had. They settled into a rhythm.

“Now, Lene.” Asami directed. Lene gave Korra a mischievous smile, then closed her eyes. Korra could not believe it. The dildo started to vibrate. Korra let out a low groan at the new feeling and rocked into Lene more enthusiastically.

“Spirits, you feel good, Avatar.” Lene hissed. Korra had almost forgotten she was getting off on this too. Her hips jerked unevenly, and Lene drew Korra away from the wall, replacing her on the bed. As soon as Korra settled, Lene thrusting again. Korra groaned happily as the dildo inside her reshaped some and continued to buzz, hitting every good spot at once. Asami leaned over her head, kissing her softly as the warm feeling spread in her stomach. Between the vibration, and the perfectly matched thrusts, that kept growing faster, Korra was coming tightly in a matter of minutes.

“Shit.” Lene hissed in frustration. Asami noticed the predicament and slid down the bed to lie next to Korra.

“It’s okay, Lene, give her a good orgasm. You can come in me.” Asami offered. Just the thought at this point in her arousal made Lene shudder. She only gave a tight nod as she steeled herself to get through the rest of Korra’s orgasm. Lene thrust faster until Korra crested, then eased her down with a pained expression. It was too much, but at this point, she couldn’t disrupt the rhythm by being selfish. Lene drew out of Korra who immediately rolled next to Asami’s side, planting her head on her soulmate’s chest. “Come on.” Asami urged.

Lene didn’t have to be asked again. She shifted between Asami’s legs and reformed the dildo down to a smaller size. This wasn’t about satisfying Asami, and Lene didn’t want to hurt her friend in her selfish craze. As soon as she was lined up, she thrust to the hilt. It was enough to prompt Asami into a pleased gasp. Watching Korra come undone had certainly got Asami wet enough, so Lene began a fast thrust. The rhythmic roll of her hips only lasted a few more seconds before she was thrusting wildly. Lene moved frantically, feeling her own orgasm beginning. It crested with a powerful surge, and Lene’s leg gave out underneath her. She fell into Asami’s waiting arms and was pulled onto the bed by her and the now recovered Korra. It took them all a few minutes to catch their breath in the tangled pile of limbs.

“Shit.” Korra gasped. “You better have won Shriek Week with that thing.”

“Second place.” Lene said grumpily.

“Only because metal benders are a fraction of the population. No one else could use it.” Asami teased.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s still better than a vibrating condom. I designed my own damn silicone.” Lene sneered.

Asami tsked. “You got a contract on that silicone. It payed for the rest of your college and then some.”

“Damn. You two are too smart for your own good. I’d hate to see what you come up with together.” Korra said with a yawn. Asami and Lene looked at each other once and burst into laughter.

“And on that note, who wants nachos?” Lene said, rolling out of the bed.

“YES!” Asami cried happily.

“Yeah, well, you’re only getting them because I got laid.” Lene muttered.

Asami shrugged. “Sex nachos are the best nachos.” She said to Korra.

“After that, I’m definitely trusting your judgement.” Korra replied.

 

A few months later…

A quick rap sounded on Korra’s door, waking her and Asami. “What the hell?” Korra groaned.

Asami sighed. “I’ll get it, birthday girl.” She grabbed a robe and opened the door a crack only to have it pushed open in her face. “Lene what the—“

Lene pushed herself past Asami and unceremoniously threw a wrapped box on the bed in front of Korra. “Happy Birthday. Try to keep it down.” She smirked, then turned on her heel and left the room.

“What the hell?” Asami mused as she walked back to the bed.

Korra opened the lid on the box. “No way.” She reached her hand into the box and pulled out an exact replica of Lene’s dildo, though the silicone was blue.

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Shit. Happy birthday indeed.”


End file.
